Vehicle jacks are ubiquitous. They are required by amateurs and professionals alike to service vehicles. Jacks are often heavy and difficult to move. Certain prior art jacks utilize wheels to try to make moving the jacks easier; however, a user is still required to support the weight of the jack while moving the jack. It would be desirable to have a jack that is easily movable from one location to another.